


MiSaMo&MiSaMo

by Soojudes



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: TWICEisaindieband
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:47:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25418704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soojudes/pseuds/Soojudes
Summary: The Minatozaki sisters-Momo, Sana, and Mina- their whole lives surrounded around music. As they continue to grow up, they are faced with numerous obstacles. Will they give up or finally face the music?
Kudos: 2





	MiSaMo&MiSaMo

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the Filipino band, Ben&Ben.

Music ran in the Minatozaki sisters’ veins. Their father was the guitarist and vocalist of a famous indie band, both well known in Korea and Japan. Their mother was a musical actress and a famous solo artist. They met when the two were asked to collaborate for a drama OST. The artists eventually got together and were married two years later. Hana, gave birth to healthy twin girls, Momo and Sana. Momo was older than Sana by nine minutes.

The twins were the light of their parents’ world, Akira was delighted that they both inherited his blonde hair. All their baby toys consisted of musical instruments. Sana was drawn to the plastic guitar, while Momo had her eyes on the drums. On their first birthday, Momo and Sana both picked the microphone from the traditional dolgabi ceremony. A microphone representing one would be an entertainer-a singer, an idol, and a musician. 

When Momo and Sana were two-years-old, their parents announced that their mother was pregnant once again. Sana was excited to have a younger sibling, while Momo felt indifferent. The twins were learning the alphabet with their favorite animals, but were also learning musical notes. “Omo, girls your little sister is kicking!” Hana announced to her daughters and waddled into the living room. The musical actress is currently seven months pregnant. “Umma, I want to feel her!” Sana ran up to her mother carefully and put her small hand on her mother’s swollen stomach. She felt a little foot nudge her hand, her little sister just said hi to her. “Momo unnie, maybe she’ll say hi to you!”

Momo trudged to her mother and younger sister, her lower lip protruding into a pout. She put her small hand on their mother’s stomach. Nothing, Momo felt nothing. When she was going to take back her hand, then she felt a little hand nudge hers. Momo let out a gasp and pulled her hand back, staring back at her hand. “Did you feel anything, Momo-yah?” Hana smiled and ran a hand through Momo’s blonde locks. She nodded her head and flashed a small smile. 

Akira was smiling widely at his wife and children’s interactions when he silently entered the home. He was truly blessed to have a loving wife and three beautiful girls. “Our little Mitang has been active lately?” Hana looked up to her husband along with Momo and Sana glancing at their father. She nodded her head and wrapped her arms around their twin daughters.

“Mitang loves the sound of everyone’s voices and especially Appa's music.” Hana responded with a smile. “She loves Umma’s music, too!” Sana mentioned and hugged her mother’s belly. “She’s dancing with us,” Momo brought up. Akira made his way over to his wife and daughters, holding them close.

..

At the beginning of Hana’s eighth month of her term, her water broke when the twins had a music lesson. Sana and Momo had to pack up their guitar and drum set in a hurry, not knowing what was going on. They got picked up from their maternal grandparents and made their way back home. “Halmoni, where are Umma and Appa?” Sana asked when she took off her shoes. 

“Also what about Mitang?” Momo mentioned and slipped her shoes off. 

“Girls, your umma is at the hospital with your father. Your little sister is coming soon!” Their grandfather announced. The twins looked at each other in confusion. “But umma told us that Mitang is coming next month!” Sana exclaimed, having with her pronunciation . 

“Mitang just wanted to meet her unnies that she came a month early!” Halmoni smiled, not knowing how to explain to her granddaughters about the situation. “Ohhhh,” Momo and Sana said at the same time. 

“Why don’t we order some of your favorite foods and then make a card for Umma?” Their grandfather suggested! “Jokbal and chinese food!” Momo was smiling widely and brought her fist in the air. “We also got Mitang a gift, haraboji! It’s a stuffie, a penguin!” Sana smiled and ran into her and Momo’s shared room to retrieve it. 

The twins had a meal with their grandparents and spent the night creating cards for their mother. The two went asleep, dreaming about their new baby sister.

..

At 1:29am, Minatozaki Mina was born into the world. Her parents were brought to tears by their youngest daughter. She inherited their father’s notable blonde hair. Mina had pouty, triangle shaped lips. Due to being born a month early, she was quite small. The doctor notified Hana and Akira that Mina would have to stay in the Neonatal Intensive Care Unit for two weeks. 

..

“Momoring, Satang, wake up.”

“Your little sister is born.”Their grandfather said softly and stroked Momo’s hair. The twins shot out of their separate beds, “Really? Let’s go see her!” Sana announced, wanting to get ready. “Let’s eat breakfast first, girls.” Their grandmother smiled. The twins made sure to bring their handmade cards and the stuffed penguin. 

After eating breakfast and getting ready, they made their way to the hospital. Momo and Sana were in their grandparents’ arms while they saw their father waiting in the lobby. “Appa!”

“Are you two ready to meet your sister?” He smiled at the two. The family made their way to the nursery unit and approached a glass window. “The little one in the mint bow is your baby sister, Mina.”

“She’s so small,” Momo noted. “Minatozaki Mina?” Sana glanced at her father. He nodded his head, “That’s our little Mitang.” The family visited Hana’s hospital room and the girls were excited to see their mother. Momo and Sana sat on both sides, with Hana in the middle. 

A nurse carried in a swaddled Mina for their mother to hold, who was sleeping peacefully. “Momoring, Satang. Say hi to your baby sister Mina.” Sana looked at her little sister in awe, giving her a small kiss on her cheek. Her kiss made Mina wake up, gurgling in happiness and her eyes open. Momo stroked Mina’s cheek and smiled at her.

..

After two weeks, Hana and Akira were able to bring Mina home. They noticed that Mina would rarely cry and was a calm baby. She fussed when it came to baths and whined when she was hungry. 

Sana was completely enamored by their baby sister, Momo still felt a little jealous of Mina. At six months, Mina was able to crawl and wanted to play with her older sister’s toys in the living room. She picked up toys and automatically put them in her mouth. She happened to pick up one of Momo’s drumsticks and began sucking on it. The twins walked in the room and Momo charged to her younger sister. “Mina, don’t touch that!” Momo was fuming and grabbed the drumstick out of her hand. She was so mad and impulsively used her small fist to hit Mina’s cheek. 

Sana gasped at Momo’s actions and pushed Momo away from Mina. Momo fell backwards, feeling betrayed by Sana. “Momo-yah!” Sana exclaimed, she turned to Mina who was already wailing. “What is going on here?” Their mother entered the room and approached her girls. She picked up Mina and smelled her bottom. “Someone needs a diaper change.”

The twins were silent and looked at each other.

Sana refused to talk to Momo for the rest of the day and played with Mina.

..

Mina’s first birthday is already here. Sana was excited to see what Mina will pick for the dolgabi ceremony. The youngest Minatozaki daughter already showed interest in music. In one instance when their mother was teaching Momo and Sana on their vocals, Mina mimicked her pitch when their mother pressed a key. 

Mina was placed in front of dolgabi ceremony. Momo and Sana were with their parents, also waiting to see Mina’s choice. She flashed a smile at her family and crawled her way to her item of choice. 

A microphone.

Another entertainer in the Minatozaki family. 

..

Growing up, Mina chose to play guitar and piano like her parents. She also had vocal lessons that were taught by her parents’ hoobaes, Yonghwa and Seohyun. Yonghwa played the guitar and drums while Seohyun played the piano. Her unnies were in advanced classes and she wanted to work hard to play catch up. All of the Minatozaki siblings were also interested in composing and songwriting at an early age. 

Sana would always help Mina if she had trouble with a chord or a certain fret. Since Mina never played the drums, she rarely talked to her Momo unnie. Mina always wondered what she did to her eldest sister, Momo gave her a cold shoulder. 

At ten years old, the Minatozaki maknae was curious to play the drums like her Momo unnie. She walked in the family music room and sat in front of the child size drum set. Mina got a pair of drumsticks from the shelf and got a beginner’s guide to drums. She tested her sight reading and smiled to herself that she only made a few mistakes. 

It all happened so fast, Mina was pushed out of her seat. The drum set falling on top of her. Tears started welling up in her eyes, she saw her Momo unnie in her blurred vision. “Never touch the drums again.” Momo walked over to Mina and the fallen drum set, she intentionally stepped on her young sister’s hand.

Mina cried out in pain, knowing it was her dominant hand for playing the guitar. “I’m sorry unnie, I will never touch the drums again.” Mina said tearfully, hoping for Momo to get off her hand. It seemed that Momo was putting her whole weight on her hand. 

“Girls, what is going on in there?” Their father was entering the room, Sana following behind him. Momo got off Mina’s hand and started to panic. She pushed the drum set out of the way and started to help Mina up. Mina winced when her older sister grabbed the hand she just stepped on. 

Their father and Sana opened the door. “What happened?” Akira showed concern for Momo and Mina. 

“Mina tripped accidentally, Appa. I was helping her up and the drums went with her.”Momo smiled nervously and shot a glance at Mina. She knew Sana saw right through her and was lying. “Is it true, Mitang?” Sana asked Mina and massaged her throbbing hand. Mina nodded her head, “I tripped and Momo unnie helped me up.”

From that day on, Mina never touched the drums again.

..

All the Minatozaki sisters attended an all-girl high school of creative and performing arts. The sisters had their father’s blonde hair and had similar round glasses. Momo and Sana left their mark at the high school, for being the most talented students and the most popular. They were also the heartthrobs of the high school, fan girls admiring them from afar and giving them confession letters. The twins were now at a prestigious university studying music with their group of friends-Nayeon, Jeongyeon, and Jihyo. Nayeon focused on vocals and percussion, Jeongyeon on the saxophone and drums, while Jihyo focused on vocals and guitar.

Now in her junior year, Mina, is the current heartthrob within the high school. Mina had her small circle of friends- Dahyun, Chaeyoung, and Tzuyu. They were all a year younger than her and they made her feel safe. She was acquaintances with a few students in her class, but not as close to them. Luckily, she had Seungwan, Lisa, Eunha, and Jungkook, in her class. Dahyun focused on the piano, Chaeyoung on the bass guitar, and lastly, Tzuyu on the violin/strings and percussion. Mina’s younger friends knew from the moment they met Mina, she was something special.

Mina always had her guitar by her side and headphones that rested around her neck. Her hands were calloused and had scars from hours of playing. She was dedicated to the music and sound she was creating to composing songs in a black, song notebook. They knew that Mina had that book since high school and there were a few moments she shared with the trio to help with a certain note. 

Out of the blue, Mina asked them a question. “I was wondering...Would you want to jam together? There are some songs I want to try out and I need your help.”Mina flashed them her notable eye smile and gummy smile. The trio’s jaws dropped and looked at each other. 

Mina’s smile faded and adjusted her round glasses. She was scared of her friends’ responses. “Unnies we’ll do it,” Dahyun smiled. Mina smiled and ran up to her friends to engulf them in a group hug. The trio was surprised, Mina rarely initiated skinship but was thoughtful from her words and actions such as making care packages for the younger girls. A blush appeared on all the younger girls’ cheeks.

“I have a few songs that I want to try out…” Mina pulled away from the hug and smiled widely. 

..

“No, no, no.” Momo grew in frustration and stopped playing the drums. Nayeon, Jeongyeon, Sana, and Jihyo stopped playing their instruments. “What’s wrong, Momoring?” Sana asked and adjusted her round spectacles. 

“The lyrics don’t sound right.”

“I agree,” Jeongyeon put in her two cents. 

“As a band, we are missing something.” Jihyo responded and huffed. 

SaMo&SaMo was the name of their band, the friends agreed together to form a band after high school. They were experienced in writing lyrics, but struggled in the music and song composition. 

“Or someone.” Sana said out loud and glanced at her twin sister. Sana was very close to both of her sisters. She was very affectionate to the both of them, Mina was her baby. For years, she pressed Momo on why she never got along with Mina. Momo always shrugged it off, “I’ll be nicer to her, I swear.” Momo was true to her word, but feelings of jealousy and bitterness were underneath the surface. 

The jealousy stemmed in their childhood, how Mina got all the attention the moment she was born. How she chose to learn to play the guitar and piano, pleasing both parents. How she had the ability to compose songs and their melodies. 

  
  


..

Two weeks later, the group had their biweekly practice. They were setting up their amps and microphones, when Jeongyeon rushed in the practice room. “Y’all have to see this!” She took out her laptop and brought her HDMI cable to connect it to the flat screen planted on the wall. Jeongyeon typed in a popular site and clicked the most popular video that was currently trending. 

“High School Students Busking on College Campus”

She clicked on the video and it started to play. 

The group automatically noticed the blonde student in the center, holding the guitar. Sana and Momo knew it was Mina, from her blonde hair, round glasses, and moles adorned on her face. The twins also noticed that Mina’s friends were also with her playing. All of them still had their school uniforms on. 

Chaeyoung and Tzuyu started the song off with the bass and the drums. High School Students started to scream when they were starting to play. When Mina began to play the electric guitar, the screams started to be louder. Then she began to sing:

(First Love by Busker Busker,  [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J1BP0uLnPo8 ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J1BP0uLnPo8) ) 

**_When I first saw you, it was very different_ **

**_I want to talk to you –_ **

**_Every time you smile, I find this out_ **

**_Now every time I see you, my heart gets so big_ **

**_Now all my time will be spent always laughing with you,_ **

**_Longing for this night, wanting more out of a day_ **

**_As I wait for you_ **

**_What do I do? I’m still so bad at this_ **

**_But my feelings have leaked and my heart grew bigger_ **

**_And it keeps leaking_ **

**_When you’re not here, it’s painful_ **

**_I want to tell you how I feel_ **

**_When I close my eyes, I picture you again_ **

**_Now each time I breathe, you become so big_ **

**_Now all my love will be spent always laughing with you,_ **

**_Longing for this night, wanting more out of a day_ **

**_As I wait for you_ **

**_What do I do? I’m still so bad at this_ **

**_But my feelings have leaked and my heart grew bigger_ **

**_And it keeps leaking_ **

**_Beautiful you, I tried to hold it in but_ **

**_The night is getting dark and loneliness is coming_ **

**_What do I do? I’m still so bad at this_ **

**_But my feelings have leaked and_ **

**_my heart grew bigger_ **

**_And it keeps leaking a little bit more_ **

**_I tried to hold it in but_ **

**_My heart has grown bigger and_ **

**_your heart has grown bigger_ **

The video ended with loud cheers for Mina and the rest of the girls. Jeongyeon minimized the video and looked at the netizen comments. 

**[+1557, -37] Heol, Daebak...These girls are in high school?!**

**[+1376, -29] The blonde girl with the glasses, she is talented and pretty…**

**[+1130, -43] Are they trainees? My bias is cute blonde one with the electric guitar**

**[+929, -54] They need to debut!**

**[+800, -65]What are their names? And if they have a band name?????**

“Wow that was a great song, lyrics and composition, ” Nayeon announced and was amazed. “That was your dongsaeng?” Jeongyeon asked Momo and Sana, referring to the blonde girl with glasses. “Mitang is talented,” Sana stated, she was so proud of their little sister. 

“Is that her band?” Jihyo asked the twins. “She never mentioned being in a band,” Momo told the group. 

“Maybe Mina’s the one we are missing.” Sana bravely suggested.

The rehearsal practice room fell into silence after Sana’s statement. 

“Let’s just practice.” Momo ended the silence and finished up setting her drum set.

**Author's Note:**

> Writing is bit rusty, but please comment your thoughts! They are highly appreciated!


End file.
